


【翔润翔】梦

by Le_destin_Su



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_destin_Su/pseuds/Le_destin_Su
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	【翔润翔】梦

下午五点半，松本润同往常一样走到了离学校最近的地铁站，同往常一样看见了站在第三个站台的少年。

除了上半身的polo衫从白色换成了黑色，今天的他几乎和昨天的他没有任何差别。也许与之前的许多天都差不多，松本润暗搓搓地想，不仅仅是打扮，连一举一动也是如此。 

第三站台的少年自然没注意到在右边一个站台有人在偷偷地瞅着他。他右手捧着一本厚部头的原著----封面上异常美丽的花体给初来乍到还在念预科的松本润造成了莫大的阅读障碍。可是他却读得津津有味。他的左手插进了裤子口袋，挂在耳边的白色耳机线的终端也消失在这个口袋里。

毫无疑问，他对于松本润而言有着极大的吸引力。他耳垂处的银色耳环反射着车站里昏黄的光，列车到站时带来的风拂起搭在他眼前的金黄色头发。明明就是个不良的样子嘛，有可能是个富二代出来镀镀金呢，可是看见他老老实实背着绿色的双肩包，爱不释手地捧着词典一样厚的原著时，松本润又有些犹豫了。 

松本润记不清自己 下午五点半赶来观察这位黄毛少年的习惯持续了多久，他也不好意思说出来。矛盾的人通常带给其他人无限想要去探寻的欲望，想要去接近他，了解他，与他相知，相识，成为他的唯一...松本润觉得自己有些想偏了。恍惚着却看见自己的观察对象向右偏了偏头，吓得松本润立马清醒过来，堪堪地挪开了视线。谁知他只是回头将书塞进书包里，又细致地把拉链拉上。 

松本润偷偷伸手摸了摸耳垂，惊人地发现有些微微发烫。原来被他发现自己会有这样的反应啊，松本润有些庆幸又有些遗憾地想。心脏在那一瞬像被遏止住般停止了跳动，可是现在却蹦跶得挺欢。

这样昏昏沉沉地登上了巴黎老旧的地铁，松本润这才发现，那个少年意外地坐在了自己的身边。

他乖乖地抱着他的绿色双肩包，眼睛圆滚滚地盯着自己。在人种混杂的巴黎，并不容易通过肤色辨认陌生人的国籍，他似乎也纠结了一阵，不过很快就放弃了，只是咧开嘴向松本润笑了笑。

仓鼠牙露了出来，眼角微微向上翘起透露着笑意。松本润还是第一次看见对方的笑颜，胸口鼓鼓地胀痛着，像是要被争相盛开的花朵撑破了。

就像做梦一般，好似全世界都亮堂了起来。

松本润低下头斟酌着话语，顺便隐藏自己通红的脸庞。日复一日堆积起来的疑问太多了，到了喉头反而堵塞了起来，更何况松本润掌握的法语词汇根本不足以支持他组成完整的语句。

等到松本润终于鼓起勇气，却发现身旁的人侧着头靠在椅背上早已陷入浅眠。

什么嘛，松本润在心里苦笑，转而又有些瞧不起自己了。

老旧的地铁摇摇晃晃地向前驶去。松本润也学着他偏着头靠在椅背上。他们离得那样近，松本润几乎可以数清对方鼻翼上的绒毛，几乎可以感受到对方几不可闻的鼻息。

真美。松本润还是忍不住轻轻拂了拂对方的眉梢。

隧道像黑洞一样吸走了光亮，松本润不知道自己在停停走走的地铁上，何时也与那个少年一同陷入梦乡。

身边仿佛有什么在挪动。松本润模模糊糊地睁开眼，披着浴巾的人影显现在眼前。仿佛感觉到自己吵到了松本润，他伏下身，为松本润压了压被角＂小润？吵到你了吗？＂

＂没有。＂松本润感觉自己的嗓子嘶哑了许多＂翔君，我好像做了一个好长的梦。＂

对面的那人捂着嘴笑了起来，欢快的声音仿佛清晨黄鹂的鸣叫，＂关于我吗？＂

＂嗯＂松本润正想理清思绪将这个平凡又奇异的梦境讲给他听，谁知他的翔君脱掉浴袍，欢快地钻进了他的被窝，＂现在才五点半呢，上午还有通告现在就再睡会儿吧，等会儿在保姆车上讲也不迟。＂

松本润感受到他的发梢蹭着自己的脖颈，他的鼻息微微喷在他的耳垂上。

松本润笑了笑，伸手摸摸他修剪精致的眉间，恍惚着又沉入梦乡。 

再次惊醒时，除了站在自己面前略带怒气的列车长，周围似乎空无一人。松本润抓着自己的书包在列车长噼里啪啦的外语里仓皇逃出车厢，踏出门的那一瞬，他还是忍不住回头，他的座位旁空空荡荡的，仿佛没有被任何人坐过。

松本润在像地窖一样的地铁站里转了两圈。周围金发碧眼的美女和白发苍苍的老人都步履匆匆。松本润站在走道中间，有些恍惚。果然是在终点站，他懊恼地想，人生地不熟该怎么回去啊。 

他抱着包，坐在靠墙的长条座椅上，晕晕乎乎地好像又要沉下去了。 

＂迷路了吗？＂少年的声音从上方传来，好听的日文轻快地就像鸟儿的鸣叫。

松本润抬头看去，少年染着一头黄发，银色的耳环泛着光。他歪着嘴角，坏坏地笑。

End.


End file.
